


Daddy

by cerasis



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also most of the fic is just Ox and Ox's thoughts., Daddy Kink, Isn't it?, It won't extremely graphic but there's enough to mark it M, M/M, POV First Person, The first chapter is about the pack (Joe.. mostly Joe...) being silly, The second chapter is about Joe being naughty and Ox being #provoked(tm), i guess it really is, what what. yes. that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerasis/pseuds/cerasis
Summary: Being the mate of the Alpha meant that one day Ox would be the Mom™ of the pack.Expect now he's an Alpha too, so it technically makes him into the Dad™.





	1. Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Never written in first POV before, but there's a first to anything, am I right?  
This gem of a book sorely lacks in fiction so here we go!

It all starts with Kelly mentioning the _Dad_ thing again.

It’s a regular Sunday morning, those of us awake are having breakfast and it’s so peaceful all I feel is _greengreengreen_. It’s home and I love it. My lips twitch and I look at them, my drowsy pack (well, part of it, not everyone are here or awake yet), and I smile, I feel pride swell in my chest. I’m proud of them, of us, Pack.

Kelly stirs and looks at me, he analyzes me for a moment and I return a questioning look, titling my head some (because no, I’m not capable of eyebrow arches, this much should be obvious by now). Kelly thinks a moment more before saying with a half hidden smile and a tug at our bond.

"You became a Dad in the end, huh?"

There’s silence, I blink.

Carter chokes "Excuse you _what_?"

Gordo stops halfway his coffee, looking tired but intrigued.

Mark quirks an eyebrow, smiling in that calm way of his.

Carter gets a grip just a moment later, he has that look, like he’s about to fuck shit up. “Carter” I start, but it’s too late “Did you knock someone up while we were gone, _Ox_?” he asks loudly, not even looking at me. No, he’s staring at Joe like the asshole he is. “Jesus Christ” I groan, turning to look at Joe, expecting him to know it’s all a big joke.

The expression on his face begs to differ.

Joe demands "_What_?!" his chair cracks something awful when he leans sharply, eyes flashing red as he stares me down to the ground, as if I actually did something of the sort.

"Calm down" I say. The glass in Joe’s hand makes a tiny sound like it’s about to crack, okay, maybe I shouldn’t tell an easily explosive alpha to calm down but Jesus the dramatics of my pack can be so. I shoot a dirty look at Kelly “You knew how it’ll sound, jeez” he smirks and I am once more proven that Carter is not the only asshole of the duo.

I remember the what Kelly just referred. I can feel the sunny breeze in the memory of Joe pulling his shirt off, his chest being so illegally (quite literally, too...) delicious, I swear that if he’d stayed just a month longer I’d...

"We can smell your boner, gross man" Carter groans.

"_Uh_." I look away, my gaze halts on Joe for a moment and I lick my lips.

If I was a wolf back then...  
I’d most likely not wait even a month.

Joe was a wolf then, I think about how he listened to me despite wanting to...  
...I wonder if he’d have stayed if we were mates already.

If we’d mate before all hell broke lose, before Mom, before Thomas...

I don’t know the answer, maybe, who knows?

I no longer know if it was a mistake, an ever hurting part of my heart screams that it was while another, warmer part whispers that it was all part of the road that led us to the now, to the _US_ that exists in the present.

I'm happy with who we are, even if I'm still hurt for what we could have been.

It's Joe who breaks through my haze, his firm hand covers my thigh and squeezes. He says "Ox." and I'm all attention, stilling, muscles tensing.

He used the Alpha in his tone and I’m instantly on the edge, in all sort of ways.

Good ways.

"Y...Yeah?" I ask, sounding raspy. I can tell everyone else has noticed too because Carter makes sure to point it out loud. That ass.

"Who's Dad are you." he asks, and I realize he’s actually serious, this absolute dummy. As if he wouldn’t smell it on me if I had fathered some (pup?) one. As if he doesn’t know that I was with no one since he has left- not serious- not causal- not anything.

As if he doesn't know that he’s the only one, and always will be.

I roll my eyes, Joe doesn't like it.

He snarls.

I lean and peck his lips.

It’s crazy to kiss a tense Alpha, like poking a cat’s tummy.

I don’t care, because this one is mine.

He huffs.

I peck his nose.

He looks away, grumpy, a hint of flush on his cheeks.

I won and I know it, I'm smug and I feel it.

"It's some shit Kelly once said" I don't wait until Joe gets all grumpy and upset over an ancient joke, I explain it "He said that.." my thoughts rush through a much different life I could have had "... that once you're Alpha and I'm your mate... I'd be sort of a..." I'm too slow and Kelly fills in the “Mom” and I retort with a "Dad".

"_Oh_" Joe's shoulders relax and he tilts his head, like a dog deep in thought, he tilts it the other way "Oh. Oh okay." and then he's off of me.

I feel disappointed but I let him go finish his breakfast, a hungry Alpha is an impossible Alpha, I know that much even if I deny such about myself.


	2. Daddy

I completely forget about the 'Dad' thing soon enough.

Joe makes sure to remind me of that.

Big time.

The way only Joe could think of.

I'm resting in my (our) bed after a long day working when suddenly he’s just there, crawling over me, all long libs and foretelling looks, straddling my lap.

  
"Ox" he breathes and I don't. "Ox I’ve been thinking..." he smells nervous, he doesn't look so one bit. "... about that thing, you know,_ the thing._.." he sounds like he's wearing the bow tie again, reading a speech from a paper to my Mom “....the thing....” there's an excited secret in his eyes, he trembles just slightly.

I swallow.

I don't know what he's going to say but I know that it's going to be big, it's going to blow my mind and turn my world. Because it’s Joe, and that’s what he does.

I think I'm ready, I think I know everything about him, I think I can predict anything he'd do but-- and no surprise there--I'm wrong.

I open my mouth to speak his name, but he says "Daddy!" all hyped, he’s flushed and shaky and he’s staring into my eyes expectedly, like any word I say now might build or shatter him. Like it matters, a lot. So I close my mouth, thank God, or I'd gape like a fool. I stare, blinking owlishly like an idiot instead.

Words are still my enemy, I lose them and they get stuck in my throat.

Joe fidgets on my lap, big and heavy as he is, strong and Alpha and all the man he's grown to be--he fidgets like a boy and that word sinks into mind.

_DaddyDaddyDaddy_.

I called my Dad that, I wanted to show him that for me he wasn't just Dad , he was _Daddy_, and I loved him so.

I suck in a breath at the violent heat spreading through my tummy, the mixture of those thoughts caused it, I’m fucked and I can’t even stop myself from getting aroused.

My cock liked it.

_I_ like it.

Joe knows.

Like the predator he is, he smells it instantly.  
He leans over, fast and dangerous, vibrating with intent.

"Daddy.” he whispers in the hoarsest, sexiest voice I had ever heard. “_daddy.. daddy... daddy..._" he sounds as if he can’t gets enough of the word, my mouth is dry and I drink in each word he utters.

His tongue flickers over my neck, quick and teasing, he licks up to my ear and huffs hot air over my ear. “Are you?” he asks, there’s heavy lust coiled in his words, so much want that my cock hardens without a single damn touch.

"Will you be my Daddy?" he demands "Aren't you my Alpha?" he provokes.

And I? I snap. Just like that.

I grab his wrists and I push him off,   
I pin him down and get over him,  
I growl, my fangs are showing,  
I hold so rough that it’ll bruise,  
I see my red reflected in Joe's blue.

I can't stop.

No one can work me the way Joe does, not a rouge Omega, not a psychopathic Alpha, not anyone. It’s Joe who can get me undone, get me lose, make me a snarling red eyed monster who _wantstakesclaims_.

I remember Thomas looking at me calmly, considering my question. I asked him if Alpha meant Father. He didn’t disagree. Mysterious as always as he was, I’m pretty sure he had never meant what I think of now.

I know he didn't mean that... but I still think that, hard.

The thought spirals in my head, gaining speed and volume until it's all I think of.

I am an Alpha. Alpha. Alpha...... Dad.

_Daddy_.

I breathe heavily, I can see the awe in Joe's eyes, I see the tremble of his lips, the quick inhales he takes, he looks intoxicated. He is intoxicating.

He whispers "... _Daddy_..." and I'm gone.

His lips are soft and warm and mine.

I kiss them bloody, I lick them clean.

My hands are twisted, claws out, I draw angry lines across the canvas of his skin.

There’s no protest from Joe, only whines and moans. I follow claws with tongue, up and around. When my lips wrap around a nipple, I realize in a daze that I tore his shirt apart, it gets me smug so I gently bite.

He's twisting and crying out, he's hard and wet and needy-- oh how needy--he's so beautiful I feel as if it’s the full moon and I can't think.

It's "_Ox Ox Ox_" I bite his neck so it turns it into "_Daddy daddy daddy_ oh--! Please--" I kiss, brush my lips again my claim of him, he sighs and relaxes into me, trusting without a word. Giving himself to me so fully, there’s never doubt.

Joe knows he can, he knows I won't hurt him the way I know he'd never hurt me, no matter how far gone he is, no matter how far gone I am now.

It's rushed, more violent than it's been in months,  
I bend him over and I fuck, I take, I claim.  
It's hot, it’s loud, it’s wet,

We fuck so hard the bed is banging against the wall.

_Mine mine mine._

My boy.

The little tornado on the dirt road.

The blue eyed baby boy.

_Mineminemine_.

I whisper "I'll take care of you ".  
I whisper "You're my my my"  
I breathe "I'll always protect you"  
I mouth "You're mine, boy"

He cums.

It's a beautiful thing. He's a beautiful thing. He’s my Joe.

He arches and he screams, claws tearing through my back, legs wrapped tight around my waist. I hear his choked breath, his wild heartbeat, the way his blood just boils beneath the surface. I smell him. Oh God, I feel him in our bond. Brighter than any sun. Bigger than any universe. My world and more.

I soothe him, I kiss his neck, I hold him, I stroke his hair.

There's _guiltshamefear_ when I see his tear soaked face "_Joe_" my voice crack and I wonder if I fucked it all up, if I twisted a joke into something bad, something bad and sick and wrong. I wonder if I'm just like my Daddy, just worse. Because my Daddy never did a thing to me like that. And I just... I just....

A pair of hands slap me gently out of my shock, out of my disgust.

There's a tug at my chest from our bond, I focus on that, all I feel is _lovetrustmate_. I look at Joe, his eyes are bright, I see the tears caught in his eyelashes, I count them, there’s five. "Joe" I croak , and there's a question, I am frozen, I wait for him to speak, to make the rules, to set the tune.

"_Daddy_" he whispers in a sweet tease that makes me choke and laugh with him, because everything is alright, nothing broken, nothing twisted.

I crush on top of him in a heavy tangle of limbs, I rest my cheek against his chest and squeeze my eyes shut, listening to his heartbeat, letting it lull me.

Joe nibbles my ear,

"Brat" I grin, hugging him to myself.

It’s enough words for now, there will be time to explore this... _thing_.

For now it's all just _homehomehome_.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing will never be complete without you, J.


End file.
